


A Little Support

by OiBoiHumerus



Series: a really bizarre globox series [2]
Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Empowering Message, Gen, Genocide, M/M, Motivational, One Shot, Rayman Legends, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiBoiHumerus/pseuds/OiBoiHumerus
Summary: Based on Rayman Legends, Minimus realizes what is happening to his fellow teensies, and no longer feels safe.
Relationships: Globox/Grand Minimus
Series: a really bizarre globox series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565020
Kudos: 2





	A Little Support

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring the same relationships from "a really bizzare rayman fic that i wrote" and "You're a Beanbag."
> 
> Welcome.
> 
> (A quick note that Maelle is Grand Minimus.)

"Hey, Globox. Are you ready to go?" Rayman looked to his friend.

"Yeah. Which painting are we going to next?"

"Probably that one," he replied, pointing to _Toad Story_. "I heard it was based on a movie from another world, far away from here, where toys come to life--"

"Hey, where's Maelle?" Globox interrupted.

Rayman paused, looked at the squad, and immediately noticed the Teensie King's absence.

"He's not here?"

"No, and I swear he was just a minute ago, when we left the last set of paintings…"

"Maybe he went to take a nap…"

"Ray, that's not like him…" Globox said. "I'm going to look for him. I'll be right back."

Rayman simply nodded. "Alright. Make it quick, though."

Globox walked every edge of the tent in search of Maelle. He wandered through the Galleries, he looked around the extravagantly displayed stacks of Creatures, and even went to the Kung Foot arena. Alas, his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

As he headed back to the Main Gallery, Globox started to worry. _Did he venture off into a painting all by himself? Did he get captured by the hoards of Nightmares? Was he killed by the nightmares?_

The Glute shook his head. _No,_ he thought to himself. _Don't be ridiculous. He's fine. He just probably went somewhere to do something._

A familiar cry rang out in the tent. It was quiet, but Globox's sensitive hearing picked it up just fine, given that the environment of the Snoring Tree was calm and peaceful. Sort of.

Following the sound of the sobs, Globox finally found his lover, who was hiding behind some of the suitcases at the end of the aisle.

"Oh, Maelle… What's the matter?" Globox said, quietly.

Grand Minimus, who was named Maelle, looked over his shoulder, tears flowing down his face. He whimpered at the sight of Globox.

"Y-you look like… like… one of the toads…" Maelle muttered, slowly backing away.

"Maelle… you know I'm a Glute. I will never hurt you, my love."

Sniffling, Maelle hesitated, but then he stumbled into Globox's body, sobbing uncontrollably.

Globox sat down and hugged Maelle, holding him close. He rubbed his back as his lover hugged him back, very tightly.

When the tears subsided, Maelle finally found some words to say.

"I'm sorry, Globox. I… I don't think I can go on with you guys."

"Aw, Maelle… Why?"

"Because it's… It's just hard… seeing my fellow Teensies be torn from their homes… from their families... being treated unjustly… brutally beaten and tortured by the nightmare…" The tears came again, and Maelle started choking on his words. "IT ISN'T SAFE OUT HERE!"

Maelle sobbed again, and this time Globox finally understood what Maelle was going through with this whole situation.

It confused him to see Maelle in this state. Globox was usually the emotional one, and Maelle normally stoic as ever, but now he could see Maelle losing it.

"A genocide…" Globox said, his voice wavering. "I'm so sorry, Maelle… I'll protect you at all costs…"

 _Darnit, how long were we asleep for? A century, did the Bubble Dreamer say? I didn't age… my body possibly went through a biological pause… which means… crap. Forgot_ that _was even going on. Not good, Globox. Not good at all._

"It'll… It's going to be alright Maelle! It'll be okay… I SWEAR IT!" Globox started sobbing as well, holding his beloved close like there was no tomorrow.

At that point, Globox couldn't think. He could only hug Maelle, and let him embrace back. They cried on each other, they cuddled with each other, and neither one wanted to let go, even when they finally calmed down.

Maelle had cried so much that he fell asleep; Globox lay half-awake, letting Maelle rest upon him in the usual bean bag routine.

\---

"What's taking him so long?" Murfy asked. "He should've been back by now."

Rayman sighed. "Alright… I'll go find him."

Rayman jogged past the Bubble Dreamer, who was taking a light nap until he heard Rayman go by.

"Are you looking for Globox?" he asked.

Rayman stopped in his tracks.

"I am, do you know where he went?"

"Yeah, right behind those suitcases." He pointed with his toe. "He's with Grand Minimus, so he should be alright. He's not alone."

Rayman nodded. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Now, go do your hero stuff."

Very quietly, Rayman approached the suitcases. He poked his head around them, just as Globox was dozing off.

"Globox," Rayman whispered.

"Hm?"

"I told you to make it quick. Murfy's getting impatient."

"I know," Globox whispered back, "but Maelle is really upset."

"How come?"

Maelle stirred, and Globox snuggled him.

"Why's he upset, Globox?"

"The nightmare…" Maelle mumbled. "They're harming my people…"

"Okay, well… Maelle, don't you want to do something about it? You could be their hero."

"But you're already their hero."

"There can be more than one hero of theirs." Rayman said.

"You're my hero," Globox added, kissing him.

Maelle sighed, a smile crossing his face. He blushed. "You got me."

He got up from Globox, looking around at his friends. "Thanks, you guys. I do suppose I was just having a moment, maybe overthinking things--"

"Y'know, Maelle… I overthink things, too. You're not alone," Globox got up and stretched, then held Maelle's hand. "Now what do you say we go save the Teensies? How's that sound, babe?"

"Sounds… Legendary. Let's go!" Maelle ran, pulling Globox along with him.

"Hey! I'm not that fast!" Globox chuckled, running alongside his teensy-weensy beloved.

"Woah, wait up!" Rayman sprinted after them.

And so, as the next painting waited for our legendary heroes, sometimes all it takes is a little bit of support to help us stay strong, stay motivated.

And although we may be terrified or uncertain, or maybe even depressed… We can still do great things, and live life with great bravery, despite the odds.


End file.
